


White Sheets

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Historical Hetalia, Human Names Used, Minor Violence, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erzsébet hopes that he has no idea. Hopes that he does what he does because he feels obliged to. That it's his pathetic cowardice and egocentrism driving him rather than sheer malice.</p><p>(Set in Vienna, in the autumn of 1848, during the Hungarian revolution against Austria, which eventually grew into a war for independence.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Sheets

Trembling, calloused fingers interwine with long, pale, perfectly manicured ones. The rhytmic pattering of raindrops on the large windows, the rustling of crisp, white sheets, shaking breaths and the sound of skin slapping against skin fill the room.

"Are you out of your mind?" Erzsébet breathes.

She looks at Roderich's lithe body writhing under her, and rolls her hips, drawing out a long moan from the man. Roderich menages to sit up, and locks their lips in an open mouthed kiss. It's clumsy, rough and hardly pleasant, but probably the most passionate and honest one they've shared in a great while.

"You know, the past year wasn't exactly easy for me either." he murmures against her swollen lips.

"You... You have no idea what I'm going through." she hisses as her fists tighten in his hair.

Roderich holds her close and presses wet kisses along her jawline while he thrusts up, into her. Erzsébet hopes that he has no idea. Hopes that he does what he does because he feels obliged to. That it's his pathetic cowardice and egocentrism driving him rather than sheer malice. She shudders as smooth fingertips trace the scars on her back in an all too familiar way.

"Don't do this, please." He usually speaks in carefully measured, soft tones, but his voice sounds low and guttural now. "Don't do this to yourself, you don't have to be alone."

"Oh, God, just shut up." she groans, salty tears burning her eyes. She doesn't even remember how she got turned on. "I don't need your pity, I don't need shit from you, I'm not-"

He interrupts her with a forceful kiss and strokes her thighs in a languid motion. Erzsébet cups his cheeks and inhales his hot, alcohol stained breath.

"Why do you have to ruin everything?" She sounds less angry and way more desperate than she planned.

"Darling, please. You know how much I love you." Roderich whispers and his voice shakes like he's about to cry.

Erzsébet twitches, her stomach clenching. Maybe he's so drunk he actually means it.

"I love you." he repeats, for the first time in decades - or maybe centuries - in Hungarian.

"You're fucking disgusting!" Erzsébet snaps.

She shoves him on the creaking bed, away from her, and slaps him. It stings and makes his cheek numb, but Roderich knows she could've hit him way harder. He looks up at her with eyes dark from lust, mouth hanging open and sweat dripping down his temples, and Erzsébet wishes she did. Maybe he does, too. But she grabs his neck instead and keeps rocking her hips.

He comes with eyes shut tightly, Erzsébet's hands around his neck, his nails dug into her wrists. After she lets go of him, she wipes herself with the blanket. They don't speak a word. It's hard to keep her knees from shaking, and her lips from trembling. He watches her don her uniform hastily - it's the deep red uniform of her people's army - then listens to the clanking of her boots echo down the hallway. He curses to himself, curled up naked with her blood under his nails, lying on warm white sheets that have been stained with sweat, tears, and cum.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't take this mess too seriously. And sorry for my English. ^^; (I've never shared my writing before, so I would be thankful for any feedback.)


End file.
